


The Silver Tree

by glenien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-02
Updated: 2008-03-02
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Ron ve Hermione yıllar sonra geri döndükleri Hogwarts'da gizli Run'lardan oluşan bir labirentte mahsur kalırlar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Silver Tree

"Hayır!.." diye dehşet dolu bir nefes tutuldu, derin bir gümbürtü altlarındaki taş zemini sarsmaya başladı, tek bir elde tutulan ucu ışıklandırılmış iki asa hızla kapanmaya başlayan kapıya doğru döndü, korkudan tizleşmiş bir genç kız sesi, "Harry yardım et!" diye bağırdı.

Yerde başka bir bedenin üzerine eğilmiş olan genç bir adam, hızla geriye dönerek, ayağa fırladı, genç kızın elinden asasını kaptı. Zayıf bir ışık, engellenemez bir hızla kaybolurken kumral, dalgalı saçları korkudan beyazlaşmış yüzüne düşen, iri kahverengi gözlü genç kızı ve yanındaki siyah, darmadağınık saçlı, genç adamı aydınlattı.

" _Patefacio!_ " diye haykırdı genç adam, asasından parlak bir ışık fışkırarak taş duvara çarptı, ancak onu engellemedi.

" _Expositus!_ " diye soludu genç kız, arkasından umutsuzca, " _Finite Incantatem! Alohomora!_ "

Arka arkaya üç ışık taş duvara çarpıp geri sekerken, Harry asasını fırlatarak koştu.

"Harry! Harry hayır- ezileceksin!" diye bir çığlık yankılandı, tepelerine büyüklü küçüklü taşlar yağmur halinde yağarken, Hermione arkadaşının koluna yapıştı ve onu çekti, ikisi geriye doğru düşerken, dev bir kaya tam önlerine indi ve taş duvar büyük bir gümbürtüyle kapandı.

Tozlu karanlıkta bir an, acı, korku ve panikle sıklaşmış soluk seslerinden başka bir şey duyulmadı. Arkasından alçak bir inleme, bir dizi küfür savruldu, "Kahretsin- kahrolasıca Merlin!.. Harry?.. Hermione?!.."

"Ron!.." diye soludu Harry Potter'ın sesi, "İyi misin?.."

"İyiyim- kafamda birkaç çürük- Hermione?.."

Öfkeyle titreyen bir ses duvarlarda yankılandı, "Ronald Weasley eğer burada hapis kalırsak bir daha seni asla affetmeyeceğim!"

"Çok çok çok özür dilerim- gerçekten, kapıyı açmaya çalışmıyordum, yanından geçtim.." diye inledi Ron, "Birdenbire beni hissetmiş gibi açılıverdi.."

"Hogwarts zindanları durduk yerde gizli kapılar açmaz!! Bilmeden bir şeyi harekete geçirmiş olmalısın!" diye tizleşerek yükseldi genç kızın sesi, panik her hecesini dolduruyordu, "Niye eline koluna sahip olamıyorsun ki sanki?! Ne yapacağız şimdi?! Nasıl buradan çıkacağız?!!"

"Hermione.. _Hermione_ , sakin ol.." diye sakin, en azından zorla sakinleştirilmeye çalışılmış bir ses duyuldu, Hermione'nin çılgınca sağa sola salladığı asası, Harry'nin kolunu tutmasıyla durdu.

"Oh Harry, nasıl buradan çıkacağız?.." diye inledi tekrar Hermione, "Asan, asan nerede?.."

"Önce Ron," diye ısrar etti Harry, "Sonra bir çağırma büyüsü yapabiliriz.."

"Ron?.." diye çekingence titredi Hermione'nin sesi, sonra daha güçlü bir, " _Lumos,_ " sesi duyuldu, "Ron neredesin?.."

"Buradayım.." diye mırıldandı ayaklarının dibinden, sağdan bir ses.

Harry bir eliyle Hermione'nin koluna yapıştı, etraflarındaki taşların arasından dolanarak, yerde yatan kızıl saçlı arkadaşlarının yanına ulaştılar, Hermione sanki biraz önce azarlayan o değilmişcesine genç adamın boynuna kollarını dolarak, başını gömdü. Tüm vücudu titriyordu.

Harry, Hermione'nin elinden asasını alarak Ron'un yüzüne tuttu, "İyi misin? Seni dışarı çıkardıktan sonra kafana bakacaktım-.."

Ron onu sarmalayan kumral saçların arasından başını salladı, "İyiyim, içeri düşünce kafamı şu taşa çarptım.. bir anlığına bayılmış olmalıyım.."

Hermione, burnunu çekerek, geri çekildi, gözyaşları içindeki gözleriyle hızla onun yarasını taradı, "Tedaviye ihtiyacın olacak.. kanamayı durdurabilirim.."

Harry başını salladı, " _Accio_ asa.." dedi ve ona doğru uçan asasını sağlam reflekslerle yakaladı, Hermione'ye asasını geri verdi.

Hermione, Ron'un şakağına asasını çevirerek, " _Ferula_ ," diye mırıldandı, bir an sonra genç adamın alnı beyaz bir bandajla sarmalanmıştı, Ron rahat bir nefes aldı, "Teşekkürler.."

Harry, " _Lumos_ ," dedi ve doğrularak ışıklı asayı tepelerine kaldırdı.

Üç genç Gryffindor ayağa kalkarken, etraflarına baktılar.

Harry, Ron ve Hermione artık Hogwarts'ın öğrencileri olmayabilirlerdi, ancak üçünün de çocukluğu şatonun gizli geçit ve odalarında geçmişti. Bu durumda önlerindeki tuhaf yeşil bir ışıkla parlayan, taş duvarlı geniş koridoru daha önce hiç görmedikleri söylemek, gerçekten endişe vericiydi.

Ron mırıldandı, "Sırlar Odası'nın geçitlerinde değiliz, değil mi?.."

Harry ağır ağır başını iki yana salladı. "Duvarlarını tanırdım.. daha önce hiç böyle garip bir ışık gördünüz mü?.."

Hermione fısıltı gibi bir sesle, "Gölün altındaki zindanlardan birinde olmalıyız.. daha önce hiç Minerva'nın buradan bahsettiğini duymadım.."

"Ya Snape?.." diye kız arkadaşına baktı Ron, sonra da Harry'e döndü, "Veya Dumbledore?.."

İki baş da olumsuz anlamında iki yana sallandı. Harry asasını kavradı, "Birkaç yön bulma büyüsü denemeliyiz.. Moody'nin gösterdiği gibi.. hadi, Ron.."

Ron, "Yaşlı bunağın sözlerinin gelip beni bulacağını bilmeliydim.." diye homurdandı, Hermione, okulu bitirdikten sonra Hogwarts'ta kalıp asistan olarak eğitimine devam ederken, Ron ve Harry Seherbazlık birimine katılmışlardı, ikisi de ikinci sınıf öğrencisiydiler. "Pekala.. _Spectaculum!_.."

" _Discessio!.._ "

" _Reverio abitus!_.." Birbiri ardına farklı renklerdeki büyüler iki genç adamın asalarından savrulurken, Hermione biraz geride, girişi inceliyordu, biraz sonra bir soluk tutuldu, "Çocuklar, bakın!.."

Ron'la ikisi umutsuzca asalarının olduğu yerde dönmesini izlerken, Harry'nin başı çevrildi, "Nedir o, Hermione?.."

"Bir işaret.. nasıl daha önce görmedik?.. bakın, kapının üzerinde.."

Ron yaklaşarak, uzun boyuyla taş duvarın tepesine baktı, "Bir ağaca benziyor.."

Hermione heyecandan parmaklarını ovuşturuyordu, "Bir harf olabilir.. belki kapıyı açan bir tılsımdır.. tarif et, Ron, göremiyorum.. bir _alohemer_ mı?!.. yoksa _aimer_ mi?.."

Ron, "Tek bir saat bile Eski Tılsım almadığımı biliyorsun.." diye hafif eğlenen bir sesle sırıttı, "İlk defa o can sıkıcı derslerin bir işe yarayacak Hermione.. Hatırlat bana da bir daha Tılsımetri kitabını ellemeyeyim.. seni kaldırayım mı, görmek ister misin?.."

"Evet, hadi çabuk ol!.." diye sabırsızca düşen kayalardan birinin üzerine tırmandı Hermione, Ron düşmesin diye onu belinden tutuyordu, Harry genç kıza asasını uzattı, Hermione solgun ışığı kapının üzerindeki minik, gümüşi şekle tuttu, kaşlarını çattı.

"Bir tılsım değil.." diye mırıldandı, "Latin, Sanskrit veya Kelt alfabesine de benzemiyor.. yoksa Gotik mi?.. eski yazı olmalı.. daha önce hiç böyle bir run görmemiştim.."

"Hermione?.." diye bir ses aşağıdan genç kıza onu bekleyen arkadaşlarını hatırlattı.

"Harry," diye seslendi Hermione, "Buraya gel ve şuna bak, okuyabiliyor musun?.."

"Emin misin?" diye sordu aşağıdan Ron, "Harry'nin kendi yazısından başka bir şey okuyabildiği çok nadirdir de.." diye sırıttı ama bir yandan da Harry'nin tırmanmasına yardım ediyordu.

"Benim göremediğim bir şey mi onu anlamaya çalışıyorum.. belki Çataldili'ndedir.."

Harry onun yanına tırmanıp, doğruldu, "Çataldili yazılı bir dil değildir.." diye mırıldandı, sonra soluk asanın ışığında gözlerini kıstı, küçük, gümüşi ağaca konsantre oldu, başını salladı, "Bana da bir ağaçmış gibi gözüktü.."

Hermione öfkeyle bakışlarını işarete dikti, "Bir ağaç! Kahrolası gümüş bir ağaç ve o kapının üzerinde duruyor! Bir işe yarıyor olmalı! _Revelio!_.. _Alohomora!_.." Ağaç hafifçe ışıldayıp sönmekten başka bir şey yapmadı.

Hermione'nin denemeleri sürüp giderken, Harry oturdu. Ron'un tereddütlü sesi aşağıdan duyuldu, "Şey, çocuklar?.. bu kapıları fark etmiş miydiniz?.."

Harry aynı anda başını kaldırıp baktı, tam o sırada Hermione, " _Aparecium!_ " dedi ve bir anda önlerindeki taş oda, gümüşi ışıklarla aydınlandı, üçü aynı anda soluklarını tuttular.

Uzun, upuzun bir koridorun en sonunda duruyorlardı, tepelerindeki solgun, yeşil ışıklı tavan, hafif bir kavisle yuvarlanıyordu, sağlı sollu iki taş duvarda da sırasıyla onlarca kapı var gibi gözüküyordu, hepsi yanlarındaki meşalelerle aydınlanıyordu.

Harry oturduğu yerden atlayarak, hızla Ron'a katıldı, iki genç adam, asaları önlerinde, koridoru taramaya başlarken, Hermione onlara yetişti ve üçlü titrek adımlarla ilerlemeye başladılar. Harry kendi tarafında tam on iki kapı saydı, aynı şekilde sol tarafta da on iki kapı olmalıydı.

Koridorun dibine geldikleri zaman Ron küfretti, "Hiç bir şey.. burası kahrolasıca bir labirent.. neredeyse Esrar Dairesi gibi.. hangi kapının çıkış olduğunu nereden bileceğiz?.."

Harry asasını kaldırarak, "Bize çıkışı göster," diye emretti, ancak bir şey olmadı. Üçü solgun yüzlerle birbirlerine baktılar.

Hermione umutsuzca, "Bence sadece bir çıkış vardı, o da girdiğimiz kapı.." diye mırıldandı, "Buradan bile gümüş ağacı görebiliyorum.."

Harry derin bir iç geçirerek kapılara baktı, "Bir tane denemeliyiz öyle değil mi?.." dedi ve Ron'a baktı. Ne Ron, ne de Hermione de bir şey demeyince Harry elini rastgele bir kapıya uzattı.

O, tokmağa dokunur dokunmaz, elinin altında bir şey ısınır gibi oldu, Hermione nefesini tuttu, "Harry, bak!.."

Harry derhal elini çekerek, kapıdan uzaklaştı. Küçük, gümüşi bir sembol kapının üzerinde belirmişti.

Ron hemen, "Y'ye benziyor.. üç çatallı bir Y.." diyerek tarif etmeye girişti ama Hermione hayret dolu bir sesle, " _Algiz_.." diyerek sözünü kesti, iki genç adam da ona baktı, kumral saçlı genç Gryffindor açıkladı, " _Algiz_ , bir Runik işaret.. yirmi dört kapı var dediniz değil mi?.. hepsinde Run'lar olmalı.."

Hermione ilerleyerek, bir sonraki kapıya dokundu, kapının üzerinde "F"ye benzer bir işaret çıktı, "Ve bu da _Ansuz_.. ne anlama geliyorlar ki?.."

Ron kaşlarını çatmış düşünen genç kıza döndü tekrar, "Hermione, lütfen bize de açıklayacak mısın?.."

"Oh," diye özür diler bir bakış attı genç kız, arkasından Ron'la Harry'nin çok iyi bildiği bir ifadeye büründü, "Runik alfabe, daha doğrusu Run Taşları, eskiden beri büyücülük dünyasında öngörüler için kullanılır.."

Ron'la Harry'nin yüzlerini buruşturması üzerine Hermione başını iki yana salladı, "Öyle değil, Runik semboller eski yazılarda da kullanılır. Tahmin edebildiğiniz gibi 24 harften oluşuyorlar, ancak her sembol, farklı bir anlama geliyor. Örneğin," diyerek Harry'nin dokunduğu kapıya doğru yürüdü Hermione, " _Algiz_ , korunma, kalkan anlamına gelir.. kötü güçlere karşı koymayı, kendini savunmayı simgeler, içgüdülerini takip etmeni söyler.." Hermione Harry'e bir bakış atarak, hafifçe gülümsedi, "Özellikle bu kapıyı seçmen, ilginç Harry.."

Harry burnundan bir ses çıkardı, sonra önündeki kapıya tekrar baktı. Acaba bilerek mi buraya çekilmişti?

Ron'un sesi, "Peki kapıyı açıp içeri girersek ne olur?.." diye düşüncelerinin arasına girdi.

Hermione geri çekilerek, odaların tam ortasındaki boşluğa oturdu, hafifçe inleyerek, yüzünü ellerinin arasına aldı, "Bilmiyorum.. içeride güvencede de olabiliriz.. veya kendimizi savunmamızı gerektiren bir şey de çıkabilir.. Sanırım her kapı bir çeşit meydan okumaya açılıyor, doğru çıkışı bulana dek denememiz gerekebilir.."

Bir süre sonra Ron ve Harry de onu izledi.

Sırtını Hermione'ye yaslayan Ron homurdandı, "Kim böyle kahrolasıca bir yer inşa eder ki?.. Sence Voldemort burayı biliyor mudur?.."

Harry karanlık bir ifadeyle gözlerini kıstı, "Sanmıyorum, öyle olsa çoktan burayı da işgal ederdi.."

Hermione derin bir iç geçirdi, "Buranın ne Voldemort'un, ne de Dumbledore'un işi olduğunu sanmıyorum.." diye mırıldandı genç kız ve ekledi, "Benim tahminim Salazar Slytherin.." Şaşkın bakışlar üzerine çevrilince, Hermione açıkladı, "Size çok eski büyüyle uğraştığımızı söyledim.. tabi buranın tüm kurucuların eseri olma ihtimali de var.."

"Snape'in işi değil diyorsun yani?.." diye sırıttı Ron ve işe yaradı, Hermione hafifçe gülümsedi.

Harry ise birdenbire aklına gelen bir fikirle, "Dobby!" diye bağırarak ikisini birden sıçrattı. "Neden daha önce aklıma gelmedi? Belki buradan bizi duyabilirler.."

Harry ayağa kalkarak tüm gücüyle, "DOBBY!" diye haykırdı, "DOBBY, SANA İHTİYACIM VAR!.. FAWKES!.."

Ron bir süre sonra onu durdurdu, "Harry, bizi duyabildiklerini sanmıyorum.."

Harry iç geçirdi, "Denemeye değerdi.." Sonra bakışları kapıları tarayarak, mırıldandı, "Hermione, tehlikesiz bir kapı seçmemizi sağlayabilir misin?.."

"Bilmiyorum, hepsi çok tehlikeli.." diye mırıldandı Hermione, "bilmediğimiz bir yerde bilmediğimiz çok eski güçlerle oynuyoruz.."

"Denemeliyiz.." diye kararlı bir şekilde onun kolunu tuttu Harry, o ve Ron tek tek kapıların ışıklarını açmaya başladılar, "Hadi, hangisi?.."

Hermione bir on dakika sonra bir tanesinin önünde durdu, hala kendi kendine mırıldanıyordu, " _Fehu_ , hak edilen kazanç, şans.. bu olmalı.."

"Hazır mısın?.." diye bir bakış attı Ron'a Harry, arkasından derin bir nefes alarak kapıyı açtı, Hermione hızla ikisinin eline yapıştı, Ron sorgular bir bakış attı, Hermione, "Ayrılmamalıyız.." diye mırıldandı.

Üçü yavaşça içeri girdiler, kapı sessizce arkalarından kapandı. Harry asasını yukarı kaldırarak, girdikleri odaya baktı.

Dev, içi altın dolu bir havuzun kenarında duruyorlardı, hem Black, hem Potter kasasının sahibi olan Harry bile bu kadar altını bir arada görmemişti, dört bir yanlarında yükselerek boylarını aşan elmas, zümrüt, yakut ve safir tepecikleri, parlak bir ışıkla onları aydınlatıyordu, Harry bir tehlike olmadığını anlayınca elinde olmadan rahat bir nefes aldı.

Ron'un yüzünde hülyalı bir sırıtış belirmişti, sırıtarak Hermione'ye döndü, "Eh, fena kapı seçmemişsin değil mi?"

Hermione şaşkınlıkla, ağır ağır başını salladı, gözleri elmasların ışıltılarıyla kırpılıyordu, "İçimizden biriyle ilgili bir şey olacak sanıyordum.. Hogwarts'ın kurucularının altın madenini bulmayı beklemiyordum.." diye mırıldandı.

Ron burnundan bir ses çıkardı, "Kime ne? Yüzyıllardır biri gelsin de onları bulsun diye bu kadar Galleon burada yatıyor olmalı.. oh Fred'le George'a söyleyene kadar bekle, kıskançlıktan çatlayacaklar!.." diye neşeyle güldü Weasley, Harry ve Hermione oldukları yerden onun altın havuzuna doğru ilerleyişini izlediler.

Harry, birdenbire içine doğan kötü hisle uyuşukluğundan silkelendi, tüm gücüyle "Ron, dokunma ona!.." diye sesini yükseltti.

En yakın altın tepesine elini uzatmış, kaşlarını çatarak ona bakan Ron'un yüzünde kötümser bir ifade belirdi, "Ne? Yeteri kadar Galleon'um yok diye altına nasıl davranılır bilmiyor muyum sanıyorsun? Hadi Harry, zenginiz! Şuradan birkaç antika alsak kim ne anlar?.."

Harry ilerlediği gibi Ron'un koluna yapıştı, "Anlamıyor musun?" diye tısladı, " _Fehu_ , hak edilen kazanç.. Hermione'nin kastettiği tehlike bu olmalı, her odada kendimizi unutturacak bir şeyler var.. bu altınlar bize ait değil, alamayız, aralarından geçmeliyiz.."

Ron öfkeyle kolunu silkeledi, "Aptal değilim ben! Elbette ki burada hakkımız var, biz de Gryffindor değil miyiz? Hiç mi mal bulanındır lafını duymadın?!"

"Ama bunlar sadece Godric Gryffindor'un değil.." diye alçak bir ses duyuldu arkalarından, Hermione dudaklarını ısırarak, parıldayan elmalara uzattığı elini sanki kendine engel olamayacakmış gibi sımsıkı tutarak göğsüne bastırıyordu, "Bunlar bütün kurucuların olmalı.."

Ron sızlandı, "Hermione, düşün.. Harry ikinci sınıftayken Godric'in kılıcını şapkadan çıkardı.. eminim şuradan en azından birkaç kılıç alsak bize kızmaz.. Basilisk'i hatırlamıyor musun Harry? Ya birazdan öyle bir şey çıkarsa, neyi saplayayacaksın, asanı mı?.."

Harry duraksadı. Gerçekten de Ron'un hakkı vardı. Bir kılıca ihtiyacı olabilirdi, üstelik şuradaki zırh da oldukça sağlam gözüküyordu.. Harry Üçbüyücü Turnuvası'nda bile ejderhalarla karşılaşmıştı, burada başlarına neler gelebileceğini kim bilebilirdi?.. Bir zırh ve bir kılıç, tam ihtiyacı olan şeydi..

Harry, Ron'un kolunu bıraktı, bakışlarını köşedeki parlak silahlara dikerek ilerledi.

Ama bu defa da Hermione, korkuyla koluna yapıştı, "Harry, hayır.. sen haklıydın, bir an önce buradan geçmeliyiz.."    

"Sadece bir kılıç," diye ısrar etti Harry, "Bir kılıç alacağım.. Ron haklı, ihtiyacımız olabilir.. burada bir sürü ejderha olabilir Hermione.."

"Harry Seçmen Şapka sana kılıcı hak ettiğin için verdi.." diye inledi Hermione, "Bir Basilisk'le savaşıyordun ve _kılıcı çağırdın_ , hatırlamıyor musun? Durduk yerde şimdi buradan alamayız.."

"Tekrar yerine koyarım," diye cevap verdi Harry, bakışları hala parlak kılıçlardaydı, "Söz veriyorum, eğer buradan sağ sağlim çıkarsak, tekrar gelir yerine koyarım.. para istemiyorum, paraya ihtiyacım yok.. ama bir kılıç almalıyım.. sen de gelebilirsin Hermione.."

Hermione gözlerini kırpıştırdı, bir an Harry'e sendelemiş gibi geldi, sonra tekrar hızla saçlarını iki yana salladı, "Harry, hayır. Eminim sen de birazdan saçma sapan konuştuğunun farkına varacaksın."

"Oh, rahatla Hermione.." diye güldü bir ses yanlarından, Ron havuzun içinden geçerek, onların yanına doğru ilerlemişti, yere eğilmiş bir Galleon alıyordu, "bir şey olmayacak."

İki çift göz, Ron'un ince parmaklarının, güneş gibi parlayan altın metal üzerine kapanmasını izledi, sonra Ron doğrularak hafif bir ıslıkla, Galleon'u havada atarak döndürdü, avucuyla yakaladı.

Derin bir homurtu ayaklarının dibinden üçünü birden sarstı, yere düşerek, altınların üzerine kapaklandılar. Korku dolu bir ifade şimdi Ron'un yüzünü sarmıştı, aceleyle elindeki altını yere attı.

Ancak ses kesilmedi. Zemin hareket etmeye başlayınca Hermione korkuyla bir çığlık attı, sonra bir şekil, yavaş yavaş dev altın havuzunun dibinden yükselmeye başladı. Önce soluyan, şekilsiz bir burun, arkasından dev bir ağız, kocaman bir gövde, pullu kanatlar ve pençeler. Bir çift aç, parlak siyah göz açılarak, kulaklarını inleten bir gürleyişle boğazından ateş soludu.

Ron bir çığlık attı.

Altın ejderha, kanatlarını açarak, altın yığınlarının arkasından onun sesine doğru bacaklarını kıvırmaya başladı.

Harry burnundan soludu, "Ejderhalar, hep ejderhalar!.." diye söylenerek dehşetten nefes alamayan Hermione'nin elini yakaladığı gibi kılıçlara doğru koşmaya başladı. Elini uzatmadan önce yüksek sesle, "Kime ait olduğunuz umrumda değil- bir kılıç alıyorum ve umarım tekrar yerine koyarım!.." diye bildirdi, daha o cümlesini tamamlayamadan, tanıdık bir his avucunu doldurdu, kabzasında yakutlar parlayan dev bir kılıç avucunda duruyordu.

 _Godric Gryffindor_ , diye düşündü Harry.

Hermione dehşetten tizleşmiş bir sesle, "Harry, bir ejderhayı kılıçla öldüremezsin! Derileri neredeyse hiç bir şey geçirmez!.." diye ciyakladı, bir yandan altın tepeleri arasında koşan Ron'a doğru asasını doğrultuyordu, " _Aguamenti!_ "

Bir su huzmesi paçaları yanmaya başlayan Ron'u kurtarırken, Harry, "Şimdi bunu bana söylüyor.." diye homurdandı, ancak kılıcı bırakmadı, onun yerine asasını doğrulttu ve " _Gladium Protego!_ " diye kükredi.

Godric Gryffindor'un kılıcı mavi bir ışıkla parladı, Ron arkalarına geçerken, Harry son anda kılıcı kaldırarak, üçüne siper etti, alevden bir bulut kılıca çarparak geri püskürdü, ejderha öfke dolu bir kükreme koyuvererek tepindi, altın tepeleri üstlerine yağdı, Ron son anda Hermione'yi gömülmekten kurtardı.

"Ron!.." diye bağırdı Harry, "Bir süpürge görüyor musun?.."

Ron'un sesi inanamamazlıkla, "Kılıçla gözüne mi saplayacaksın?!" diye tizleşti, bir yandan aklına gelen tüm büyüleri ejderhaya savuruyordu, hepsi kalın deriden sekip duvarlara çarpıyordu.

"Daha iyi bir önerin VAR MI?!"

"Hayır!.." diye ciyakladı Hermione, "Hiç süpürge yok!.. Ve onu kör edersen birazcık daha kızabilir Harry!.."

Ron birdenbire alnına bir şaplak patlattı, "Merlin, Charlie beni öldürecek!.. Ejdertaşı! Bulmama yardım et, Hermione!"

Harry üçüncü kez kendini yana atar ve tepesinden yağan ateş yağmurundan kaçarken, Ron Hermione'nin eline yapıştı ve onu az önce bakakaldığı zümrüt, yakut, elmas ve safir yığınına doğru sürükledi.

"Neyi arıyoruz?!" diye dehşetle önündeki yığını kazan Ron'a yardım etmeye başladı Hermione.

"Bir taş, uyduruk, parıltısız bir taş, ne kadar gösterişsiz olursa o kadar iyi!.." diye kükredi Ron ve eline geçen yakutları, zümrütleri kenara fırlatmaya başladı.

Hermione asasını doğrulttu, " _Accio_ Ejdertaşı!.." diye haykırdı, avucunu dolduracak kadar, küçük, gösterişsiz, gri bir kaya havada uçtu, Ron hızla taşı yakaladı.

Ateş bulutu kılıcına çarparken, o kadar ısınmıştı ki, Harry güçlükle altın metali elinde tutabiliyordu, dehşetle erimeye başlayan Gryffindor yazısını gördü ve altın pullu bir kuyruk darbesiyle savrularak yere çakıldı, kılıç elinden uçtu, bir ayak pençesi üzerine yüklenerek, onu yere kıstırdı. Harry inleyerek, kurtulmak için çırpındı, kalbi dururken sivri, altın dişlerle dolu dev bir ağzın açıldığını gördü.

Ron'un sesi, "Ben Ron, sana hükmediyorum, GERİ ÇEKİL!.." diye kükredi.

Ejderhanın dev dişleri tam Harry'nin göğsünde duraksadı. Harry nefes almaya cesaret edemeyerek, yavaş yavaş altın canavarın geri çekilmesini izledi. Hermione onu omuzlarından yakaladığı gibi geri sürükledi, doğrulmasına yardım etti.

Ron ejdertaşını havaya kaldırdı ve Molly Weasley'i hatırlatan bir öfkeyle bağırdı, "GİT KENARDA DUR VE BEN DİYENE KADAR DA ORADAN KIPIRDAMA!.."

Altın ejderha dikine siyah gözlerini kırpıştırdı, sonra pençeli kanatlarını toparlayarak büzüştü, arkasından altın pullu kuyruğunu sürükleyerek, bir köşeye kıvrıldı, başını pençelerinin üzerine koyarak, kendini yere attı.

Ron derin bir nefes alarak iki arkadaşına döndü. Yanık ve is içindeki yüzleri garip bir ifadeyle oynayan Harry'le Hermione, onun bakışıyla daha fazla dayanamadı, Harry nefessiz bir gülüşle iki büklüm yere yıkılırken, Hermione'nin kahkahası altın kasayı çınlattı.

Ron homurdandı, "Bırakayım da sizi yese miydi yani?.."

"Ron," diye kesik bir nefes aldı Hermione, hala kıkırdıyordu, "Galiba duygularını incittin.."

Ejderha ona katılır gibi, burnundan sıcak hava buharı püskürttü. Ron gözlerini devirdi, "Daha sonra Hagrid'i buraya getiririz, eminim o gereken ilgiyi gösterir.."

Harry hala yüzünde bir sırıtışla Gryffindor'un kılıcına doğru ilerledi, ancak ne yazık ki erimişti, genç adam kılıcı yerden alarak, sorarcasına Hermione'ye gösterdi, "Ne yapayım bunu?.."

Hermione yüzünü buruşturdu, "Koy yerine bari.. söz verdin ne de olsa.."

Üçü onun dediğini yapmaya taş duvarın kenarına dizilmiş silahların yanına giderken, Harry eğilip kılıcı aldığı yere bıraktı, Ron hafifçe gülümseyerek Hermione'nin avucuna ejdertaşını koydu, "Al, senin olabilir.. belki bir gün Crookshanks'tan başka bir hayvan istersin.."

Hermione ona azarlar bir bakış attı, ancak taş avucuna iner inmez, hafif, beyaz bir ışık, etraflarında parladı, Ron şaşkınlıkla ona bakarken, üçünün önündeki taş duvar, hafif bir tıngırtıyla oynadı, serin, tozlu bir hava yüzlerine vurdu.

Hermione'nin yüzü aydınlanırken, açık ağzını eliyle kapattı, "Elbette.. cömertlik!.. Bana _hak ettiğin_ bir kazancı verdin Ron!.. Ve böylelikle de oda kapıyı açtı!.."

Harry onun eline yapıştı, "Burada daha fazla oyalanmadan çıksak?.."

Üçü aceleyle dışarı, geldikleri koridora çıkarken, kararan odada, altın ejderhanın gözleri parlıyordu, Ron kapıyı kapattı, Fehu işareti kapının üzerinde parlayarak söndü.

Hermione elindeki ejdertaşa baktı, "Sizce bunu almış mı sayılıyoruz?.."

Harry başını salladı, sonra asasıyla kafasından aşağı bir su püskürterek acıyan yanık yerlerini söndürdü.

"Ya şimdi?" diye sordu Ron.

Hermione inanamazlıkla ona baktı, "Başka oda denememiz gerektiğini düşünmüyor musunuz?!"

"Hayır," diye cevap verdi iki büyücü de, ikisi de yara bere ve yanık içerisindeydi ama gözlerinde eski günleri andıran bir pırıltı vardı, Hermione gözlerini devirdi, "Bir oda seçtim, az kaldı yanıyordun Ron. Bir sonrakini sen seç o halde!"

"Peki," dedi Ron ve yürüdü, rastgele bir tanesine elini uzattı, "Bu nedir?"


End file.
